Por ti seré
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Fue la primera vez... en que deseé golpearlo... Tantos años de amistad... Takahiro... No renunciaré a Misaki. Siempre será mío... Oneshot


**_Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, en sus dos versiones (manga y anime) pertenecen a la gran mangaka japonesa Nakamura Shungiku. El presente es un simple fanfic (historia basada en una historia original) elaborado sin fines de lucro. Por lo tanto, no pienso comercializarlo, y sinceramente, dudo que me volvería millonaria al hacerlo..._**

Es increíble lo que la amenaza a su libertad puede hacer en los humanos. Estoy ya más tranquila, aunque no del todo conforme con todo esto de la Ley que prefiero no seguir nombrando. Pero me alegra que por primera vez hayamos defendido nuestro derecho a la libertad, en todas sus formas... PERFECTO, TERRÍCOLAS, CASI FUE UNA ESPECIE DE STAR WARS CIBERNÉTICO!

Ejem, bueno, disculparán. La ira me mató algunas neuronas...

Acá les dejo lo prometido (bueno, la primera parte de lo prometido a algunos...).

Espero que les guste este intento de reivindicación de **_Junjou Romántica (original de la única Nakamura-sensei-sama existente en el mundo... QUE NO SOY YO). _**

Como siempre, no me voy a molestar si me dejan algún review... Por más que los tomates estén tan verdes que me perforen mi cuerpecito al chocar con fuerza...

* * *

><p><strong>Por ti seré… <strong>

- Creo que… lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos…

_La puerta de mi habitación se cerró, con delicadeza, con suavidad… _

_En medio de esa habitación, que antes había sido sólo mía… _

_Me quedé frío, estático, como una columna de cemento…_

"Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos…"

_Takahashi Misaki… Treinta años… Con una prometedora carrera de editor como Sub Jefe del Departamento Japun, especializado en casi exclusivamente un solo manga, que ya iba a alcanzar la edad en que él empezó a editarlo… Economista de profesión que asesoraba de vez en cuando a Usami Haruhiko y Usami Fuyuhiko… _

_Y, hasta hacía aproximadamente cinco minutos… novio del hijo de este… Usami Akihiko, el escritor japonés más popular de los últimos tiempos, de cuarenta años, el mismo que, siendo aún un estudiante de secundaria, había ganado el premio más importante de todo Japón… El primer alumno de su promoción de Leyes en la Universidad T… El dueño de la mansión en la que ahora me encuentro…_

_Y el mismo que, en este preciso instante, se encuentra sumido en estas malditas reflexiones en lugar de correr tras la única persona que ama… _

_Como un perfecto imbécil._

- ¡MISAKI! – casi tiró la puerta de la otra habitación. Pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos violetas ubicaron al más joven. Se encontraba sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida.

- Dime…

- ¿Cómo que dime? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Desde ayer por la tarde estás raro, no me dejaste besarte y ni siquiera quisiste dormir conmigo… ¿Pasó algo durante estos dos días de ausencia?

- Algo así…

- Maldita sea… ¿Fue Haruhiko, verdad? Lo mataré, lo mataré por aprovechar mi ausencia… Y junto con él a Aikawa y a Isaka por enviarme lejos y no permitirme llevarte conmigo…

- Ibas por trabajo, y yo debía quedarme en el mío… Me iré al extranjero.

_Desde que conocí a Misaki, nunca más volví a sufrir un ataque depresivo… Quizás al inicio de nuestra relación sí, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, fui adquiriendo una mayor seguridad._

_Pero, todo el terreno ganado desde sus dieciocho años, concretamente, durante estos doce años de relación, se me fueron a la mierda al escuchar sus últimas palabras. _

_Él se encargó de matarme en vida… con esas cuatro palabras._

_Pero él, por ser Misaki, es el único que tiene derecho a destruirme y reconstruirme en el momento que desee…_

_De modo que, dejando de lado este sentimiento de destrucción, decidí agotar hasta mi última esperanza, con tal de no perderlo._

- Ah… Jajaja, ya veo. Estás diciéndome que deberás viajar por trabajo y que necesitamos mudarnos, ¿un autor extranjero tal vez? Claro, el idiota de Isaka siempre ocasionándonos problemas… pero esta vez nos conviene... Es más, será excelente estar lejos de él – intentó fingir tranquilidad – Allá conseguiré una nueva editorial, y les pediré luego de un tiempo que contraten a Aikawa o a Onodera Ritsu, mi primer editor. Su pareja estará feliz de tomar otros aires también… Creo que los conoces, ¿verdad?, él – pero Misaki, sin mirarlo, le alargó un sobre manila. Temblando, lo recibió. Y al sacar el contenido, sufrió un fuerte mareo – Misaki… ¿qué significa esto?

- ¿No lo ves? Es un… Mi hermano vino ayer por la mañana… Lo dejó. Quiere que viaje con él a… conocerlas… – la voz afectada de Misaki le dejó en claro que estaba llorando. Hacía mucho que él mismo ya lo estaba haciendo.

- Dime que te negaste a aceptar esto…

- Claro que lo hice…

- ¿Por qué no lograste convencerlo…? – alzó la voz.

- Dijo que ya tenía edad para sentar cabeza…

- ¡Eres aún un niño, recién empiezas tu carrera!

- Ya tengo treinta, y dos de experiencia en mi puesto… Puede que me veas de esa manera porque llevamos juntos doce años, Usagi, pero ya soy un hombre…

- Claro que sé eso… Eres un hombre hecho y derecho, pero eres principalmente mío – lo puso de pie a la fuerza, lanzando al piso con asco el álbum de fotos de las pretendientes que Takahiro había escogido para su dulce hermano menor. Por primera vez odió a su mejor amigo – No te voy a dejar ir…

_Si lo hubiera tenido al frente, lo habría matado… _

_Exponer a Misaki de esa manera… someterlo a algo que de seguro lo aterraba, muy al margen de nuestra relación… era algo imperdonable…_

_¿En qué estaba pensando ese estúpido?_

_Pero entonces, recordé que yo me había comportado como un perfecto imbécil…_

_Como un canalla…_

- Usagi-san… – Misaki tenía ahora un cuerpo mucho menos frágil que al inicio de su relación, e incluso sus facciones habían madurado, sin dejar esa apariencia tierna que al otro lo tenía irremediablemente conquistado hasta los huesos.

Pero, cuando era besado de esa manera, se sentía regresionar a esa época maravillosa en la que sin darse cuenta provocaba a su pareja con sus ataques de timidez.

Lo amaba, se había enamorado de él, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, desde ese primer día en su cama, cuando fue atacado seductoramente, cuando recién se conocieron… No quería perderlo, deseaba que lo aferrara para siempre contra su propio cuerpo.

Pero, para desgracia de Usagi… y de sí mismo… ambos compartían aún el mismo primer amor…

- No voy a consentir esto… Hace mucho debí hablar con él… – los sollozos de Misaki llenaban toda la habitación – Me amas, ¿verdad…? ¿Quieres que te salve o… prefieres este camino…? – su voz sonó suplicante.

- ¡Claro que quiero librarme de eso, baka! ¡Claro que te he elegido a ti! – el corazón de Usagi se libró de la mitad de su miedo. Escucharle gritar sus sentimientos, era una especie de tónico revitalizante – Pero tengo miedo a defraudarlo – Usagi lo abrazó y le permitió apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, mientras ambos lloraban – Niichan siempre ha sacrificado todo por mí… su carrera, su juventud… Si le digo ahora que

- Deja de pensar en los demás… piensa en lo que tú deseas…

- Te deseo a ti – Usagi emitió un fuerte sollozo. Nunca antes se lo había dicho – Pero, recuerda que es mi hermano… Dijo que… neechan está enferma – los ojos violetas se abrieron de golpe – y que su última voluntad es verme realizado como esposo. Neechan… quiere verme casado antes de morir – ninguno emitió comentario alguno.

X.X

- Últimamente te noto distante… ¿ocurre algo? – Kirishima-san le lanzó a su autor a cargo una mirada preocupada. Almorzaban los dos, junto con Yokozawa, en un pequeño restaurante de adornos chinos que se ubicaba cerca de Marukawa.

- Lo mismo de siempre…

- ¿Bloqueo creativo, sensei? – Yokozawa también estaba preocupado. Japun dependía de  
>Za-Kan, y Marukawa de Japun. Si ese Departamento no vendía, todos se iban a ver afectados.<p>

- No. Ufff – se estiró cuan largo era, apoyando por completo su peso contra el respaldar de la silla – Misaki. Es su segundo día de ausencia…

- Ya te dije que se debe a sus vacaciones. Tengo entendido que viajará a China. Dale un respiro, hombre.

- Usami-sensei… me llamó ayer – los dos abrieron los ojos completamente. Todo Marukawa sabía ya que el escritor de los ojos violetas odiaba al morocho por la fijación de este hacia su pequeño novio – Me pidió que le llevara a Misaki el nuevo manga a su departamento… Y nos dejó solos – Yokozawa palideció. Si Usami-sensei sufría una decepción amorosa, el departamento de Aikawa-san sufriría un terrible bajón, lo que era aún más catastrófico que la amenaza a Japun. Empezó a formular un plan para reunir a Usami-sensei con el _molesto_ e _inútil_ Sub Jefe de Japun – Misaki me recibió casi como si me tratara de un perfecto desconocido… Y ni siquiera miró el volumen... Verlo de esa manera… me hizo darme cuenta de que Usami-sensei me había pedido ayuda sin emplear esas palabras… Debo decir que no logré alegrarle el día… Algo le pasa a ese niño…

- Sensei, no fue su culpa. Definitivamente ese mucha – Kirishima colocó una mano sobre la suya, haciéndolo callar. Yokozawa ya estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, pero no podía evitar seguir sonrojándose.

- El hecho… de que te hayas comportado tan bien… debe haber alegrado mucho a Usami-sensei… y estoy seguro de que a Takahashi-kun también… De modo que por eso eran las flores – Ijuuin lo miró, sorprendido – Como viniste de frente a reunirte con nosotros no te lo pude decir. Llegó un hermoso ramo a la oficina. Lo tengo adornando tu estudio. La tarjeta decía: _"Muchas gracias. Lamento mi comportamiento. UA"_. Pensé que se trataba de Uchida Akira, el de la imprenta, por habernos hecho pasar tan mal rato la última vez… Pero, creo que fue Usami-sensei…

- Ya veo – se quedó pensativo por medio minuto. Pero luego sonrió, con expresión resignada – Ah, conociendo a sensei de seguro tuvieron una pequeña pelea y deseaba probarlo… Me imagino que ya se reconciliaron… En fin – se puso de pie, una vez más irradiando esa majestuosa presencia que tan bien se asociaba a la belleza de su físico – Si Za-Kan hace que Misaki recobre su alegría, mas me vale dar todo de mí para continuar la historia...

- ¡Así se dice! – poco le faltó a Yokozawa por ponerse a saltar. Todos sus problemas estaban solucionados.

- Exactamente, mi amor – salvo el más importante de todos… ¡¿Por qué ese idiota no lograba entender que no era correcto que lo besara delante de tanta gente?

X.X

_El tercer día de vacaciones de Misaki lo aprovechamos para conversar. Cuando me contó lo de la esposa de Takahiro, tuve un segundo de zozobra… Misaki ama a su familia, pensé, y lo más probable es que, con justa razón, desee hacer feliz a la mujer que su hermano ama, aunque eso lo obligue a separarse de mí… Pero…_

- _Usagi-san… dice que tiene cáncer al pulmón… Si le doy el mío… ¿crees que pueda vivir lo suficiente para entender que yo quiero estar solamente contigo…?_

_Lo abracé con fuerza… lo estreché contra mi cuerpo. No, no terminamos enredados en la cama… Estos días, sólo hemos dormido juntos. Abrazados. Hay ocasiones… en que ese aspecto tan puro e inocente de nuestra existencia queda de lado… _

_No es que considere que hacer el amor con él sea algo meramente físico. No. Yo siempre intento demostrarle de esa manera que lo amo con mi ser por completo… Es sólo que… estos días a su lado… he querido conocerlo mejor…_

_Cuando compartes… cuando te entregas a alguien con el cuerpo, con la mente, y con el corazón… es inevitable que muchas veces seas vencido por el primer aspecto… Después de todo… hacer esto o aquello es un acto principalmente físico… Pero dormir abrazados, y despertar de igual manera… me ha permitido saber que Misaki inspira, en promedio, unas cuarenta veces por minuto… Que cuando a veces va a emitir un ronquido, suele frotar su pequeña nariz contra su mano derecha… Que, como Alexander cuando era un cachorrito, a veces suele dormir de frente, con la pierna izquierda flexionada… Que, cuando hay un sonido externo, tapa inconscientemente su oreja libre con la almohada… _

_Que… aproximadamente a medianoche… siempre… menciona a sus padres en sueños… Y luego busca mis brazos… como si yo los representara a ellos…_

_Saber que me ama con la misma intensidad que a esas dos personas… que sabe que puede refugiarse en mí… es un privilegio que no quiero perder…_

_Por eso… ayer… le propuse lo que estamos a un paso de hacer. Bueno, obviamente yo no suelo sugerir cosas ciento por ciento inocentes… Yo quería casarme con él y luego comunicárselo a Takahiro… Pero este pequeño angelito me convenció de hacer lo correcto…_

_Y por ello, hoy, en su cuarto día de vacaciones, nos preparamos para ir a visitar al idiota de mi mejor amigo… Si tan sólo Hiroki hubiese aceptado venir… me habría sentido un poco más seguro de mí mismo…_

- Metiste todo, ¿verdad?

- Sí…

- Bien – cerró su propia maleta – Yo creo que es lo máximo que necesito…

- Usagi…

- Descuida. Aikawa nos apoya totalmente, logró que me dieran una semana adicional de plazo, te prometo hacer mi trabajo correctamente esta vez para que no te veas involucrado en un nuevo lío…

- … te amo…

_Misaki… había tardado diez años en lograr decírmelo... sin que yo se lo pidiera. Y ahora, cada vez que notaba que yo estaba triste, preocupado, o asustado, como en esta ocasión, me lo repetía como si se tratara de una plegaria._

_Me acerqué, y lo besé. Cuarenta años son suficientes para madurar, y treinta, aunque fuesen diez menos, también. Yo ya no solía atacarlo como un león a su presa... y él ya no huía como un conejito asustadizo._

_Habíamos creado un maravilloso lenguaje propio, una forma de entendernos que sólo era comparable con las delicias que compartíamos al estar completamente solos… Y por eso, supe que él necesitaba ese beso… que no me rechazaría. _

_Y acerté._

_Pese a su hermoso rostro sonrojado… mi Misaki me sonreía. Y se veía realmente tierno, aunque ahora su carita fuese ligeramente más masculina que la del tiempo en que lo conocí._

- Si vuelves a decir algo como eso… perderemos el tren…

- Sería lo mejor – se alejó. De pie, junto a la ventana, se contentó con mirar la inmensidad de la calle.

- No vamos a huir – lo obligó a voltear. Los ojos verdes estaban anegados. Se le rompió el corazón – No vamos a huir… Verás que en unos años este momento se nos hará demasiado gracioso al recordarlo… Misaki, deja todo en mis manos…

- A eso le tengo miedo – bromeó, pese a la lágrima que fue vencida por la gravedad. Lo besó nuevamente.

- No soy tan bruto… Ya no tengo treinta…

- Pero… cuando se trata de mí… te olvidas de eso – rieron.

- El único culpable eres tú… Tú eliminas mi única chispita de racionalidad… Misaki, ya se nos hace tarde… Ven – extendió su mano. Y esta vez, ni siquiera se lo pensó. El menor de los Takahashi la asió con delicada fuerza, con la misma intensidad con la que se juraba a sí mismo no dejarse llevar por el amor que sentía por su hermano.

Sí, esta vez sería egoísta… Porque esta vez… por primera vez… estaba convencido de que si él era feliz… todos a su alrededor también lo serían…

X.X

- A… A… Akihiko…

- Hola.

- Misaki…

- Ho… hola, niichan…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, creí que nos encontraríamos en China? – vestido con una fresca muda de estar en casa, la expresión de Takahiro era de clara sorpresa.

- Convencí a Misaki de venir antes. Espero que no les molestemos, pero preferimos viajar con ustedes… Cambié sus boletos, toma, este es el monto que pagaste…

- Pero, no puedo recibirlo, yo

- Takahiro. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿cierto? Eres casi un hermano para mí…

_Usagi-san le sonrió a niichan como siempre, con esa dulzura que llenaba su rostro cuando lo tenía cerca. _

_Pero yo lo conocía muy bien. Sus ojos violetas no estaban sonriendo junto con sus labios, y sus manos apretaban con fuerza innecesaria el sobre del dinero. _

_Usagi estaba molesto. Y yo, no podía reprochárselo. Porque, aunque imaginaba lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo, no podía evitar estar resentido con él y neechan por ponerme en este terrible aprieto…_

- Lo sé… Tú también lo eres para mí… Misaki, ¿por qué no vas colocando tus cosas en tu habitación? Ah, Usagi, me imagino que preferirás irte a un hotel…

- Si no los incomodo, quisiera quedarme aquí también…

- Hum… tendríamos que colocar una cama adicional en el cuarto de Misaki, ¿tienes problema con eso?

- Ninguno – el más joven intentó ocultar su sonrojo inclinándose a recoger su maleta. Los dejó solos.

_Seguí a Misaki con la mirada, sintiendo la de Takahiro a mis espaldas. Siempre he sabido cuándo él me mira, cuándo desea con fuerza que yo aclare alguna de sus dudas. Sabía que debía estarse preguntando la razón de mi presencia… más que la de Misaki…_

- Usagi, dijiste que deseabas conversar conmigo a solas antes del viaje… ¿te parece que salgamos a tomar en la tarde?

- Excelente. ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

- ¡Ah, perfectamente! – los ojos violetas se abrieron de golpe – Resulta ser que no era lo que el médico le había dicho… Es algo más simple, que requiere un tratamiento largo, pero que no la matará… No sabes cuánto sufrí al pensar que iba a perderla…

_Segunda vez en mi vida que quise matarlo._

_Y a su esposa aún más. Preocuparnos de esa manera por una tontería… obligar a un niño de treinta años a un matrimonio sin amor, sólo porque ella estaba _muriendo_… _

_O yo me he vuelto muy bueno gracias a Misaki, o Takahiro se ha vuelto un perfecto estúpido debido a su ausencia, pensé._

_Apretando los puños, esta vez sin intenciones de ocultar mi malestar, hablé, casi apretando los dientes._

- No sabes lo mucho que me alegra saberlo… Me imagino… que eso quiere decir entonces… que Misaki no está obligado a viajar, ¿cierto?, y menos a aceptar lo de las citas…

- Ya no como una cuestión de promesa a una persona desfalleciente… Manami y yo creemos… que es hora en verdad… Ya tiene treinta, es hora de que se establezca…

- ¡Es un – su protesta fue interrumpida por la llegada de la mujer, quien llevaba en brazos a su último retoño, una pequeña niña de tres años de edad.

- ¡Ah! ¡Usami-sensei, qué alegría verlo! Vino con Misaki, supongo – marido y mujer se miraron a los ojos y asintieron. Pero Usagi-san intentaba por todos los medios no descuartizarlos en ese instante.

- Sí… Vinimos para… para ir con ustedes – el rostro de la mujer perdió un poco de su alegría inicial. Pero intentó componer una sonrisa dulce.

- Me parece excelente. ¿Ya alistaste una cama adicional para sensei? Porque me imagino que se quedará con nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Ya Takahiro me ofreció su hospitalidad, Manami-san…

- Perfecto. Bueno, prepararé el almuerzo. Luego ustedes podrán ir a recorrer las tiendas para elegir los regalos adecuados – después de asentir, exhibiendo una sonrisa fingida, Usagi se excusó sutilmente y se metió en el baño. Allí, sus lágrimas de hombre fluyeron sin miramientos.

_Nunca… lloraré ante alguien que no sea Misaki… _

_Por eso… si hoy firmaré nuestra separación definitiva… prefiero agotar hasta la última gota de llanto en soledad… _

_Sufrir por ambos es el privilegio del mayor… _

_Mi único castigo…_

X.X

- ¡AH, QUÉ TARDE PARA MÁS PRODUCTIVA! – cargaban cinco bolsas, una por cada regalo. A insistencia de Usagi, él los había pagado todos, esta vez sí, con el dolor de su corazón. Takahiro, eso sí, le pidió permitirle comprar el regalo para Misaki.

Y, aduciendo que él era el que lo conocía mejor, sobretodo en el aspecto de sus gustos, ya que convivía con él desde que alcanzó la juventud, le confió la elección del anillo de compromiso. Usagi quiso negarse, pero una vez más _ese no se qué_ que ambos hermanos tenían logró convencerlo.

- Así es… Lo más hermoso de todo lo que compramos fue ese anillo… Debiste dejarme pagarlo, fue realmente costoso…

- Ah, ah, no, no, jamás. Es un regalo para mi pequeño hermano, para que él se lo entregue a la persona que elija… Como hermano mayor me correspondía.

- Pues… sí, entiendo – quedó cabizbajo. Takahiro lo miró de reojo, y esbozó una extraña sonrisa – Lo que no comprendo es la razón por la cual me hiciste probármelo… No sé si habrás notado, pero mis manos son mucho más grandes incluso que las tuyas, y obviamente serán el doble de las de la… afortunada…

- Lo sé. Pero todas son de tez blanca y, como habrás notado, tú también lo eres. Quería ver el contraste de las piedras – miró hacia la acera del frente – Ah, mira, ese lugar se ve tranquilo para poder conversar… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Sí – cruzaron la calle, ocuparon una mesa, pidieron una botella extra grande del mejor sake y… quedaron en silencio.

X.X

- Gracias, Misaki. No sabes lo difícil que es hacerla dormir – exhaustos, se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina. Y dejaron caer los rostros sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

- Descuida, neechan. Es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora que estamos en casa, nuevamente juntos…

- Jajaja, pues sí. Eres realmente una verdadera ama de casa – rieron por su ocurrencia – Eso es bueno. Cuando te cases, tu pareja no sufrirá – Misaki dejó de reír. Por un instante lo embargó la desesperación, pero se controló. Esbozó una sonrisa cálida, de esas que sólo reservaba a sus seres queridos.

- Así es, neechan, jajaja, vivir con Usagi-san me ha servido de práctica, ese inútil antes de mí no sabía ni ensartarse una aguja…

- Bueno, no podemos culparlo… ¿Un poco de té oolong? – asintió. Ella se puso de pie, y mientras lo preparaba, siguió hablando – Debió ser difícil crecer prácticamente solo, ¿no crees? Y al mismo tiempo tenerlo todo a nivel material… con gente sirviéndole… pero no tener ni sentir amor…

- Sí. Yo… que crecí sin mis padres y solamente con niichan… sé lo que es sentir la ausencia parcial de ese sentimiento – ella suspiró muy bajito.

- Debes sentirte muy identificado con sensei… Por eso has logrado adaptarte a su comportamiento, ¿verdad? Takahiro siempre dice que a él le fue muy difícil acercársele, que siempre rehuía a cualquier intento por traspasar sus barreras… Pero tú – lo miró – lo lograste muy rápido…

- Su… supongo que fue porque ya él confiaba en niichan – no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Quizás – volteó nuevamente – Pero, yo creo en realidad que, pese a Takahiro, tú lo habrías conquistado igual… Sobretodo… al identificarte con sus sentimientos – Misaki la miró asustado, y sorprendido. Ella había empleado una palabra que sólo Usagi-san emplearía para describir lo que había logrado en él… _Conquistado… _¿Sería acaso que Manami había descubierto su secreto? – Tengo que confesarte… que cuando lo conocí… tuve mucho miedo…

- ¿Por… por qué…?

- Por su cercanía a Takahiro… Por la forma en que lo miraba, de esa manera tan devota… Pero luego, cuando te lo llevaste a comprar vino… surgió un nuevo temor, uno mayor en comparación al antiguo…

- ¿Cuál? – ella acercó la bandeja con las tazas a la mesa, y se tomó su tiempo para colocarlas frente a cada uno. Luego se sentó, suspiró, y lo miró a los ojos.

- Que… en un futuro… cercano o lejano… te enfrentaras a algo como esto…

X.X

- De modo que nuevamente nominado al Premio Naomori, ¿eh? Ah, no me terminas de sorprender… Pobres de esos escritores novatos, contigo aún vigente no tienen oportunidad…

- Al contrario… Con los años, el cerebro se va entumeciendo. Ya no soy tan joven, Takahiro… Es más, pienso pronto retirarme y disfrutar mi dinero…

- Sabia decisión… Por eso impulsé a Misaki a esto del compromiso – al fin sacaban el tema dentro de la conversación. Usagi bajó involuntariamente la mirada. Takahiro continuó – Sabes… cuando Misaki llegó al mundo… yo tenía diez años. Ver esa cosita tan pequeña, tan frágil, en brazos de mis padres, me llenó de unos celos infantiles muy fuertes… Pero, un día que nos quedamos solos… desaparecieron. Misaki, ya con dos años, se aferró a mi pierna con fuerza cuando una pequeña paloma entró a la sala donde habíamos estado viendo televisión. Y gritó _"¡Niichan… protégeme!"_ – rió – Sentir que ese pequeño ser depositaba sobre mis hombros adolescentes su vida, que me veía como el responsable de su existencia, me llenó de una infinita alegría…

- Takahiro…

- Crecimos… sin ellos… Yo creí, que no sería capaz de guiarlo… que tal vez, la ausencia de una figura masculina de carácter lo desviaría del camino – Usagi-san empezó a sentir que los ojos le ardían. Takahiro, sin querer, acababa de clavarle una estaca – Cuando entró a la secundaria, esperé con ilusión que llegara a la casa algún día con una o dos novias… Hasta hice mi parlamento para eso de _"Hey, sólo una a la vez, conquistador…"_ Pero me quedé con las palabras en la mente – cerró los ojos un instante – Pasaron los años, y debía prepararse para la universidad… Siempre supe, que lo suyo eran los mangas, ese mundo tan extraño para mí… Pero cuando me dijo que quería postular a Mitsuhashi… me llené de una gran alegría… Y al mismo tiempo de un enorme remordimiento…

- ¿Por qué? – lo miró a los ojos. Debido a su movimiento brusco de cabeza, una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla. Pero el otro no se asombró. Se limitó a contestarle.

- Porque mi pequeño hermano estaba renunciando a su verdadero sueño… por vivir en mi lugar lo que yo siempre había soñado… Una vez más ese afán suyo de no causarme problemas… de no compartir lo que siente… Por eso te busqué… Porque… quería que lo convencieras de lo contrario – los ojos violetas se abrieron por completo.

_Takahiro en los últimos cuatro días me había sorprendido de la peor manera. Pero esto fue la cereza que completó el helado… ¿Qué demonios venía a decirme ahora… que él no había querido verdaderamente que yo ayudara a Misaki a entrar a la Universidad?_

- No me mires así… Sé que debí decírtelo, pero temí que no lo entendieras… Cuando Misaki me dijo que había entrado, creí que todo estaba perdido… Pero al mismo tiempo, me quedé tranquilo al saber que estarías a su lado para guiarlo…

- Si me lo hubieras dicho…

- Tantos años de tratarnos… ¿y no me conocías lo suficiente como para haberlo entendido? Te dije _"Misaki cree poder entrar a Mitsuhashi… ¿podrías ayudarle a entender…?"._

- Creí que hablabas de las lecciones…

- No. Hablaba de _"entender qué es lo que realmente quiere"_. Imaginaba que como escritor, podías hacerle ver que ese mundo es maravilloso, que el mundo que le gustaba era digno de ser vivido… no como un sueño, o un hobbie, sino como una realidad…

- Yo creía… que ayudarlo a entrar a Mitsuhashi te haría feliz…

- Me hizo feliz, sí. Pero ahora soy más feliz al saberlo dedicado de lleno a su verdadera vocación…

- Si yo no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis sentimientos de ese entonces – habló más que nada para sí mismo.

- ¿Perdón? – pero el otro le oyó. Y Usagi-san entendió que había llegado el momento.

- Dices, que el hecho de que él eligiera lo que tú habías deseado ser, para sí mismo, te creó un enorme complejo de culpabilidad… que fue una vez más la inseguridad de Misaki y su enorme amor por ti lo que lo llevó a estudiar Economía…

- Así es…

- Te pido perdón – se inclinó por completo hacia él, casi, casi mostrándole su nuca – Si yo… no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con hacerte feliz, habría entendido tu verdadera necesidad…

- ¿Usagi…?

- Te amaba – los ojos de Takahiro se abrieron por completo – Por eso, cuando me confiaste tu mayor tesoro, y él me confió su secreto, su intención verdadera, no pude negarle, negarnos, ser parte de tu felicidad – se le escapó un sollozo.

_Maldición… no debo llorar, no debo llorar… _

_Es Takahiro, no Misaki… Es Takahiro…_

_El hombre que quiere alejarme de mi verdadero amor…_

- Lo ayudé a entrar a Mitsuhashi, lo ayudé a convertirse a sí mismo en un milagro académico… con tal de ver tu sonrisa… Pero me quebraste el corazón al elegir a Manami… Y él, ese pequeño niño… que siempre se identifica con el dolor de los demás… identificó el mío… Y me sanó – nuevo sollozo – Takahiro… ¡PERDÓNAME! – sus sollozos llenaban ese pequeño y alejado cuadrilátero del restaurante. Afortunadamente un pequeño biombo los ocultaba del resto de comensales. Un mesero se acercó, pero Takahiro, en silencio, le pidió retirarse. Obedeció – Sé… que deseas ver a Misaki realizado, con un hogar lleno de niños… con una mujer hermosa como la tuya que lo reciba todos los días con una deliciosa cena al llegar de su infatigable trabajo como editor… Sé que él lo merece, más que nadie en el mundo… Más que tú…

- Usagi…

- Es probable que no exista nadie más egoísta que yo… más canalla, más traicionero… Ni siquiera merezco que me sigas escuchando, pero hazlo por favor… Takahiro – alzó el rostro bañado en lágrimas y suplicó con todas las células de su cuerpo – Sólo dos… sólo dos novelas más… Ya tengo el contrato… Mis historias BL tendrán su capítulo final a fin de año… Y luego pienso retirarme… Dejaré mi computadora en un cajón, encerrada hasta que ya no sirva, o se la regalaré a quien me lo pidas… Aprenderé a cocinar – era una confesión indirecta, pero confesión al fin. Takahiro lo miraba sin emitir comentario alguno, pero con los ojos húmedos, apretando los dientes – Tengo el dinero suficiente para adoptar el número de niños que me pidas… No seré una carga… Si quieres… haré cualquier otro cambio en mi vida, dejaré de fumar, me teñiré el cabello… Pero, por favor – gritó, con toda el alma – ¡DÉJAME SER LA PERSONA QUE PORTE EL ANILLO DE MISAKI!

_Conozco a Usagi desde la secundaria… lo conozco muy bien. Cuando empezó a aceptar con gusto mi presencia, entendí que era porque yo le agradaba por alguna razón. _

_No, no soy tan despistado… Supe siempre que sus sentimientos eran lo suficientemente puros como para no dañarme… Y por eso decidí ser su amigo hasta mi muerte…_

_Sí, fui muy egoísta al pedirte sin palabras que convencieras a Misaki de no elegir vivir por mí, sabiendo que harías hasta lo imposible por hacer eso que yo más quería… porque sabía que me amabas… Pero, cuando no lo lograste, comprendí, con alegría… que quizás al fin habías encontrado una nueva razón, ahora sí definitiva… para ser feliz…_

_Y, aunque supe que era Misaki… aunque el primer impulso fue desear arrancarlo de tu cercanía para que no se _desviara_ del camino correcto…_

_El verlo y oírlo hablar de ti… me convenció de que al fin había dejado de extrañar a nuestros padres…_

_De que al fin estaba pensando en él, pese a todos los miedos que debió mostrarte, ¿verdad?_

- Usagi…

_Usagi… ¿me perdonarán algún día tú y Misaki… esta pequeña travesura ideada por Manami y por mí…?_

- Repúdiame… mátame… Takahiro, has lo que quieras… Pero… no lo obligues, él no quiere…

- Si te daño o te mato… ¿crees que él se quedaría tranquilo? Me mataría, aún no lo conoces molesto – Usagi-san parpadeó, haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran con más fuerza – Baka… ¿por qué habría de hacer todo eso que dices?

- Pero…

- Ufff… Manami y yo, cuando le diagnosticaron esa enfermedad… estuvimos llorando y hablando mucho. Sobre nuestros hijos, sobre lo que haría al quedarme solo… Le dije que, si tú lo consentías, ellos podían quedarse con ustedes durante la semana, y luego venirse conmigo los sábados y domingos, para tener tiempo de calidad, juntos… Pero entonces, llegamos a un tema que yo me había guardado siempre para mí – Usagi lo miraba, sin intenciones de frenar sus lágrimas – Llegamos a la conclusión, de que si ni tú ni él me habían dicho lo que estaba ocurriendo, era porque tenían miedo a mi reacción… Y que, probablemente tú estabas sufriendo mucho más, por la culpa, y por la necesidad de unirte a él por completo bajo mi conocimiento, ¿me equivoco?

- Takahiro…

- Ella me dijo… que si ninguno había decidido hablar… también significaba que Misaki no estaba demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lo conozco bien. Como al decidir entrar a Mitsuhashi, si él hubiera estado convencido de no dañar a nadie con lo que sentía, habría corrido a mí a compartirlo, como la ocasión en que me llamó desesperado para saber si tú te enfadarías si él le pedía a tu hermano que les devolviera a Alexander – los ojos violetas se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas – Puede… que ahora seas para él más importante que yo… Pero, aún soy su hermano… La imagen del padre que le faltó – sollozó – Perdóname… por haberte hecho llorar ante alguien que no es él… y por haberlo sumido en una profunda tristeza… Pero era la única manera de lograr que ustedes dos me dijeran que ya les es imposible seguir ocultándose… Manami podía estarse muriendo, sí. Pero deseaba para mi mejor amigo un hogar lleno de amor… el tipo de hogar que sólo un niño huérfano de ambos padres y criado por un casi hipocondriaco hermano puede darte… Misaki hace mucho eligió a su _prometida, _Usagi_. _Pero visitar a sus primas de China de vez en cuando tampoco es malo, ¿no crees? Sobre todo cuando hace más de veinte años que no las ve – el escritor procesó sus palabras y ocultó el rostro entre sus dos palmas, llorando de felicidad – Espero que… el valor de tu anillo cubra con creces todos los bienes materiales que me diste durante el tiempo que fui objeto de tus sentimientos… Y que, ahora que te entrego mi mayor tesoro, sepas retribuirme cuidándolo, amándolo, protegiéndolo y haciéndolo feliz… Akihiko…

- Estamos a mano… Aunque… yo nunca voy a poder pagarte por completo…

_En esos cuatro días deseé matar a Takahiro muchas veces… _

_Pero en ese momento, cuando sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza…_

_Quise agradecerle apropiadamente, y luego irme corriendo a abrazar a Misaki…_

_Pero no pude decir nada…_

_Sólo el nombre de mi ángel venía de golpe a mi mente…_

X.X

- ¿Seguro que no se resentirán…? – un sonrojado Misaki se encontraba de pie, tomado de la mano sin miramientos por Usagi-san, en la sala de embarque del aeropuerto, esperando el avión que se llevaría a su otra familia a China.

- Bah, qué va a ser. Esas mujercitas ya se hicieron a la idea de que tú vives en Marte y que por eso te es difícil visitarlas – rieron – Bien – la primera llamada se hizo presente – A nuestro regreso conversaremos apropiadamente, jovencito – logró sonrojar al ojiverde.

- De… de acuerdo…

- Usami-sen

- Por favor. Llámeme Akihiko-kun… O niichan – sonrieron – Ahora que somos hermanos – el sonrojo del menor de los Takahashi se intensificó – es lo más apropiado…

- Entonces… _Aki-chan_ – rieron – Cuídense mucho, por favor. Misaki, duerme apropiadamente. Y tú… ¡CUMPLE TUS PLAZOS DE ENTREGA! – le lanzó una mirada asesina.

_En ese momento me arrepentí de haberle dado tanta confianza… _

_Me estremecí. Su carácter dulce en apariencia era una combinación mortal entre el de Aikawa y el de Misaki…_

_Quise, por primera vez estando frente suyo, huir... _

_Con Misaki, por supuesto._

- Te… te prometo hacerlo… Además, como le dije a Taka

- Bah, ustedes se han organizado perfectamente bien con la casa. Abandona la idea de dejar la literatura, hombre. Misaki, apóyalo en todo, ¿sí?

- Como siempre – se despidieron con un abrazo cargado de amor filial, acariciando las cabecitas de sus sobrinos. Y los vieron desaparecer tras la puerta.

_No le pregunté a Usagi-san qué habló con niichan… Y no le conté sobre mi conversación con Manami-chan. Sólo recordaré siempre, la puerta abriéndose. Nosotros dos corriendo hacia la sala. Yo deteniéndome al medio, y mirándolo ahí, de pie, con ese porte que nunca dejará de gustarme, aún cuando el tiempo y la gravedad nos jueguen sucio. Recuerdo que él también se acercó y me rascó la cabeza. Y luego… _

- _Adivina qué… Tus primas estarán satisfechas con las joyas que les compré a nombre de ambos…_

- _¡Me alegro! Tú tienes un gusto fabuloso para estas cosas…_

- _Gracias… _

- _Misaki… Este es el tuyo_

_Niichan me alcanzó la cajita que yo sabía él me iba a entregar. Y, sin poder ocultar mi felicidad, la recibí, la abrí, y mis ojos se nublaron. Dos hermosos anillos… de oro blanco… con_

- _Supongo que imaginas que el de piedras verdes es el mío…_

- _Y el de piedras violetas es para mí…_

- _Así es… Hum… ¿pondrán una canción…?_

_Nos hizo reír. Estaba aún más nervioso que yo, y yo sabía que era porque estaba consciente de que no sólo no había perdido a su mejor amigo, sino que había ganado su mayor anhelo…_

_Manami-chan dejó sonar el Danubio Azul… Mis ojos empezaron a arderme, y pude ver que los violetas también… Prometimos alguna tontería que hizo reír a mis hermanos, y luego nos besamos… No me importó que estuvieran ellos… Incluso si niichan se hubiera ofendido, no me habría importado…_

_Era el día de mi felicidad alcanzada… Me merecía ser feliz…_

_Y MI Usagi-san… también…_

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora…?

- De… ¿de Luna de Miel…?

- Así es – besó su mano izquierda, estremeciéndolo. Estaban en el lugar más solitario del aeropuerto – Dime a dónde quieres ir…

- ¿Y tu manuscrito…?

- Bah, luego lo terminaré…

- Se lo prometiste a neechan… Si no cumples yo – lo besó.

- Si por estar contigo debo convertirme en un fugitivo… lo haré… Misaki – acercó una vez más sus labios a los suyos – Por ti seré… lo que el destino y tú deseen que sea…

_Creía que ya era inmune a este tipo de comentarios tan cargados de sensualidad…_

_Pero… quedé reducido a mi antiguo yo…_

_Ese muchachito torpe y tímido… que se derretía con su sola mirada…_

_Aunque... ahora… soy el hombre torpe y tímido…_

_…que daría lo que fuera por un solo segundo en sus brazos…_

_Para siempre…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero de todo corazón que aún pueda tener la oportunidad de colgar los siguientes que pienso redactar... todos de Junjou. Por ello, si están interesados, en mi perfil he añadido mi correo. Envíenme un mail para tenerlos y saber a quiénes se los enviaré si nos cierran la página antes de tiempo...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota 23-01-2012: Al fin descubrí cómo lograr... creo... que los guiones aparezcan... Veremos si cuando lo guardo se mantienen...<em>**

**_WIII! Sí! Al fin..._**

**_Experiencia para futuros proyectos... copiar y pegar desde word... Para futuros sí, porque no tengo ánimos de estarlo haciendo con los otros... Gommen..._**


End file.
